Forum:Ragnabot 3 Awards Discussion
Ragnabot 3 has been a record breaking tournament with over 800 robots competing, plus an Antweight tournament which is also eligible for this vote. Below is a list of categories. Please comment below with some nominations for battles, robots, comments or whatever is being asked for. After a few days, I will create a new page for the official voting. Please do not vote under lists as they will be removed. Best Battle Which battle that happened would you like to have seen the most. Anything from a one-sided bloodbath to two All-Stars that never met can be nominated. *All right, I'm doing nominations in the dead of midnight because I have lost my mind. Anyways, definitely Aftershock VS Magnetar. Would've been a cakewalk for Magnetar, but that would've been an awesome fight to watch nonetheless. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:36, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Carbide vs Magnetar' - I think, going into the Grand Final episode of Series 10, everyone wanted to see this. It's kind of the Razer/Hypno-Disc of the reboot. Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:42, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Carbide vs Eruption' - It was a tense fight which was close to going in Carbide's favour, but it's one of those fights where Eruption managed to pick up some votes and "fight back". Kinda fitting as in Series 10, Carbide was beating Eruption until it fought back hard, it's almost parallel. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:57, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Big Nipper vs Razer vs Sabretooth (10)' was perhaps the highlight of the Melees, with perhaps Dominator 2 vs Cherub vs Mortis and Tricerabot 3.0 vs Black Hole vs Tiberius 3 coming close too. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:11, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Magnetar vs Ironside3' as the finale to their rivalry was also a good draw. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:11, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *What about Anarachnid vs Whirlpool 70! In all seriousness, three fights come up for me, but just due to the closeness of it Hypno-Disc vs S3. As well, I think Kat 3 vs Vader vs 259 was also a good fight, even if it was near unanimous. Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *There are a couple here already which I too would have nominated, but UFO vs Hodaf the Bad was one of the most exciting, tense back-and-forth fights I've had the pleasure of voting in. M.R. Speed Squared vs PP3D was an interesting fight to debate too. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *The battle I'd most like to see comes from a completely biased angle, but Mute vs The Grimreaper would be a hilarious yet competitive battle that I would love to see. I also reckon that Eruption vs RAPID is a shout worthy of the final. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:12, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Carbide vs Magnetar' and Chaos 2 vs Panic Attack, two of my favourite All-Star fantasy draws that came close to happening for real. Would also like to mention Rapid vs Sabretooth as another particularly close and balanced draw, Typhoon 2 vs Manta for the hypothetical spark show and Carbide vs The Tartan Terror for sheer destruction alone. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Rocky-Bot-Boa vs Wild Thing'. What a belter of a Round 1 fight that was. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:59, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'RAPID vs Sabretooth' was rather lovely. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:58, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *Speaking of destruction, Frostbite vs Hypno-Disc vs X-Terminator should go down as one of the most brutal melees we've had. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:07, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Overachiever Without taking their opponents into account, if someone said "Robot X will reach the Y round" to you before the tournament, which would you laugh at most? *If anyone told me "ORAC's Revenge would make it out its heat alive" then I'd have assumed they were on drugs. Aaaaand then the draw happened... --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:39, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *It's a toss-up between Doot's pick and Hard (loanerbot). OrAc's Revenge was at least pretty competent for the time, this version of Hard getting through has more of a '...what?' feel to it. Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:55, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *The only one that can really challenge the above two nominations is Zorro. The reason is simple; we don't really know enough to judge it properly. All we know is that the moment it faces a competent flipper, it's out. As for its spinner's capabilities, it was meant to be potent, but we never got to see it thanks to it being damaged early on in its only battle before suffering the aforementioned flip of doom. At least with Orac's Revenge and Delldog, we had opponents that showed off much of their capabilities. Zorro never got to, making it a major overachiever in my opinion. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:57, February 9, 2020 (UTC) #Surely Texas Tornado gets the vote. Not necessarily a bad thing, but it certainly exceeded reasonable expectation and got wins over robots that can't have been hurt by the underdog narrative it had written by the Melee stage. Toon Ganondorf (t ''' 08:47, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *You know what, I agree with Toon here '''Texas Tornado was a really strange robot to have gotten as far as it did.Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 09:17, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *How about our lower-weight category battle winners? DTK and Mini-Maul reached Round 2, while 259 (Middleweight) was a heat finalist. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:04, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Root 3'. The fact that it reached the melees, despite being a three-part cluster, and weren't the best machines across Robot Wars as a whole. Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Tied between the two American Top 16 achievers: Manta and Rosie the Riveter 2. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:48, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Jim's mentioned the other lower weight machines, but poor old AM CVn didn't get a mention! Combatwombat555 (talk) 14:27, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *They've all been brought up already, but in summary: **'Rosie the Riveter II' (followed by Manta and Hypno-Disc) went the furthest out of its depth, finishing in 9th. **'Texas Tornado' was the most objectionable robot in the Top 32 as it wasn't just out of its depth, but it also progressed through a fight with Magnetar and Propeller-Head in it. Happy for it though, Texas Tornado is still a good robot, even if it's not this good. **Although Orac's Revenge (followed by Ally Gator) was the worst robot in the Top 96, the least deserving heat winner for me was Hard, being a long-forgotten loanerbot who for me was lucky to get past THE BASH. Funny though, I loved seeing it there! **'REALI-T' (followed by Bee-Capitator) was the worst Heat Finalist. **'Mini-Maul' (followed by AM CVn and the rest of the sixteenth placers) was the worst robot to win a fight. **Overall winner for me: Rosie the Riveter II. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Of all the Heat winners, surely Bondi Titch stands out as one of the most unlikely? [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Paul Bunyan' was a heat finalist. Let that sink in. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:17, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Most Controversial Result Which battle result did you disagree with most? Battles eligible must have a clear 5 vote majority, as anything else is close naturally, so can swing either way. *I'll start, and after several fights, I'm picking Delldog over Absolut Krankhaft/Arena Killer. I genuinely believe AK should have won this. Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Daisy-Cutter vs Spawn of Scutter' is the first that springs to mind for me. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:51, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Hypno-Disc vs Wild Thing' is the one result that bothers me the most, based on the criteria above. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 12:55, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *I can't think of any particularly disagreeable fights with a five-vote majority at the moment, but the outcome I really struggle to swallow is Run Away vs Orac's Revenge. While it was only swung by a one-vote majority, the Orac's Revenge crowd seemed completely certain in their opinion, sometimes not even putting forward a reason in their vote whilst focusing purely on the shock of Orac escaping the heat. One vote even used Run Away's "exposed wheels" into play, when the wheels are protected from overhead weaponry! To me, this was an extremely obvious victory for the heavier, wedgier pushing machine in Run Away, which also had blades easily capable of damaging Orac's Revenge. The Series 3 machine's victory to me felt like an opportunistic shout to get the older robot through. Dishonourable mentions to Ivanhoe vs Tender Caress and Recyclopse vs Phoenix MW. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:55, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Wheely Big Cheese vs Bucky the Robot vs IG-88'. While I agree that Bucky’s self-righting issues were a legitimate concern, I’m still surprised that no-one else brought up the time Matilda concussed the Cheese in the Flipper Frenzy. Would have expected that moment to play a more significant part considering IG-88’s track record of concussing opponents. Also mentioning Killer Carrot 2 vs Botwork considering that Botwork's sluggish pace would have played more to KC2's advantages under the Series 8-10 criteria. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Splinter vs Iron-Awe 6' is one that causes me issues. *'Maximum Torque VS V3'. This was one that I don't understand why it went the way it did, to be bluntly honest. That's really the only one I can think of ATM that I heavily disagreed with. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 16:15, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Most Controversial Moment The biggest controversy not eligible for the Most Controversial Result award. *'Cherub' somehow skirting death three times in its run, with me vehemently defending the biblical wedge throughout its run. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:41, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Rip vs Run Away fiasco'. While the result was fair, the whole ordeal surrounding voting for either robot did not make one bit of sense. In the end, everyone suffered, nobody got what they wanted and ultimately Run Away secured a decent victory over Rip, which is what should have happened in the first place. It also led to... SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Recyclopse's extremely lucky victory'. While I backed Recyclopse and would still do so against Middleweight Phoenix, I cannot help but imagine that had some voters actually took the time to, you know, vote in that battle, Phoenix would have gotten a narrow win. Alas, "Daylight Robbery" occurred according to Toast. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Mortis' extremely lucky victory'. A similar case here. While I accept that Mortis could have beaten Tiberius, Tiberius ultimately should have gained more votes. Sadly, one voter forgetting to actually vote, and another leaving it too late, sealed Tiberius' loss. Tiberius could very well have reached the 3rd round in an alternative reality where both voters made their choices in due time. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) :*I think this one gets overblown - I too forgot to vote for that one (in fact I think I forgot to vote in that entire round of battles), and would have voted for Mortis. Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:51, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Mortis vs Tiberius' - Same reasons as Space so not much to add, Mortis really overachived in this and I felt some people were a little too stubborn to actually rewatch Mortis in Series 4 and see the sloppy controls, faulty weaponry and high ground clearance issue before deciding, which based on some of the votes, felt really obvious. Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:57, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'The Qualifiers'. I really didn't like the way they were pretty much fixed to get rid of specific robots. This is evident by the fact that only one of the 34 fights had a vote for both robots, and the robots that crashed out were all garbage. Is it not the point of tournaments like Ragnabot to let the rubbish robots have a glimmer of hope at some sort of glory? [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:55, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Arena Cleaner's opening deficit against DisConstructor' - Heading into Ragnabot 3, I was already frustrated by how many matches were somewhat thoughtlessly being determined on the grounds of "exposed wheels", but this match was when the fear set in. Arena Cleaner, one of the most powerful spinners in Robot Wars history, almost lost to DisConstructor, and that to me was terrifying. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:45, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Hobgoblin losing to Pussycat'. Hobgoblin has everything required to beat Pussycat, which cannot exploit Hobgoblin's weaknesses, but still lost 5-8. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:53, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'Scarab (Dutch)' picking up votes in the qualifiers. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:56, February 10, 2020 (UTC) **'Scarab (Dutch)' being in the qualifiers at all! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:28, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'Xylon losing to Typhoon in Heat I'. Utterly stunned that its past form against Propeller-Head in the Nickelodeon series was largely neglected in the proceedings. Perhaps if more mentions of Typhoon’s real-life weaknesses were made at the time, the tables might have turned against the three-time Middleweight Champions much sooner. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:07, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'Scarab (Dutch)' being dumped in the qualifiers 8 heats into the tournament when it was such a fun part of the last Ragnabot. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 04:49, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *:Well nobody actually suggested another option, so this is a moot point. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:43, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *::Denying a controversy only makes it more controversial. How could we suggest an alternative when we had no idea you were going to randomly dump Scarab into the qualifiers? We aren't prophets. Clearly we have a runaway winner for this category... [[User:ToastUltimatum|'TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 13:42, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *:::Why are you so upset about Scarab being relegated to the qualifiers? It's a robot that, as I said, barely functioned, across two battles. This isn't the Facebook page, we're beyond voting robots through because of memes. It was never a controversy, the qualifiers were to basically get rid of as many of these types of robots as possible. CrashBash (talk) 13:47, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *::::Go through the robots that appeared in the heats from Heat I onwards and suggest a better robot to be a qualifier then. All your votes were complaining it was in the qualifiers without actually giving a reason for Scarab to win the fight or suggesting another robot that could have been included as a qualifier that (quite crucially) wasn't making it's Ragnabot debut. The votes could and should have been struck because they were votes for the robot, not the result. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:04, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *:::::And this is exactly why I refer back to my own nomination. The qualifiers, in my opinion, should have remained random. Look at Ragnabot 2, we had qualifiers such as Pulsar vs frenZy, Sabretooth vs Cyclone (US2) and Trouble ‘n Strife, fights which, to me, are entertaining draws simply for the fact that they occurred so early on. Fixing the draw to remove certain crap robots defeats the whole point of Ragnabot in my opinion, be it Bugs, or other robots such as Broot, RT81 or Krayzee Tokyo. This whole thing could have been avoided if the qualifiers had been used the way they were in the previous Ragnabots. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 15:14, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::And risk having robots like Reckless Endangerment or Shadow Fiend in the competition? A robot that we only saw a corner of and can't even identify, respectively? CrashBash (talk) 15:44, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *::In retrospect, robots which we couldn't even properly identify like that shouldn't have been in at all in my opinion. At least the robots which didn't move have something to give us in terms of how they were supposed to work. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:09, February 11, 2020 (UTC) :Extreme support for above sentiment. Qualifiers not being random but rather being an excuse to weed out crap was a large part of why I didn’t get into Ragnabot 3 from the beginning. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:44, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::I know Jim is likely going to say this, but he ''did bring this up right before the tournament began. If you had an issue, you really should have told him so then. CrashBash (talk) 21:02, February 11, 2020 (UTC) :::I probably would have brought it up, except I missed the whole discussion, the Antweight Ragnabot and the Qualifiers due to having pretty much no WiFi whilst out in the States at the time. The first five or six heats I only ever had a couple of opportunities to vote when I had nights/days off, which were very few and far between. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'''Ra'z'3'r']](talk) 22:21, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::::I was OK with the rigged qualifiers back when all the robots were decided upon by communal suggestions. Scarab was not a communal decision, it was a farce. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 22:31, February 11, 2020 (UTC) :I still haven't heard anyone suggest an alternative robot, and this all came about because two more robots were discovered later. Scarab or Phoenix, which deserves to compete in Ragnabot? The one that moved. If the qualifiers were normal qualifiers, then choosing the place Scarab deliberately in the qualifiers to lose is a controversy. In a set of qualifiers deliberately chosen and agreed to be used to weed out the robots that didn't move, then there is nothing controversial about it. Jimlaad43(talk) 00:11, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::Nobody suggested an alternative? What was this then? Just because you still agree with your decision, that doesn't mean it wasn't controversial. Would Team Tornado and Team Typhoon say that their title victories weren't controversial? Would a Leave Voter say that Brexit wasn't controversial? Maybe they would in the latter, but they'd be wrong. The fact that we're still talking about this problem means that it absolutely was controversial, what's the point in denying it? It's not like we're trying to make you change the result here, I'm just telling you that claiming there's "absolutely nothing controversial" is a sheltered and biased point of view. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:39, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::All three of Eddy Evolution, Dragon and Gi-Ant-O showed more movement in their limited screen time than Scarab, which meant it was a toss up between them yes, but with all three being lower-weights that hadn't fought in a Ragnabot before, they got the benefit of the doubt. Ripper (Fe) showed absolutely no movement which was why it was the first choice of the two others. It should have been Death Jester taking that spot, but we all missed it originally and it fought in a previous heat at that time. Seeing as we'd had to dig into the UFP list for the last qualifiers, it was always going to be tricky to find a suitable robot. Anyway, why does Scarab matter so much? It's not like I lumped a fan favourite like Firestorm in the qualifiers. Why does a robot many people thought Bugs should beat suddenly warrant this much uproar? Of course, none of this excuses people voting for the robot on principal instead of on merit. Jimlaad43(talk) 11:18, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :Toast, why are you getting SO worked up over Scarab, a robot that, again, failed to work properly across two fights, being relegated to the qualifiers? It's no different from Piece De Resistance, and almost nobody complained about that. And yet both you and TG are making such a huge song and dance about it for literally no other reason, seemingly other than you think it's god tier. You are a digital marketer and a lawyer, respectively. This is NOT the sort of behaviour I'd be expecting from either occupations. There, I said it. CrashBash (talk) 14:18, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::I didn't want Piece De Resistance being in the Qualifiers. Henceforth, Piece De Resistance being in the Qualifiers is another nomination from me. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:24, February 12, 2020 (UTC) :::True, but at the very least you were respectful about it. CrashBash (talk) 14:36, February 12, 2020 (UTC) ::Piece De Resistance was an Ultimate Free Pass robot brought in because we didn't have enough other nominated robots to be qualifiers at the time. It was an unfortunate addition but with just as legit reasons for being added. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:31, February 12, 2020 (UTC) *The fact that Scarab (Dutch), a robot that barely functioned across two IRL fights, picked up any votes at all for the qualifiers, especially when all the votes it did get were basically memes (Thanks TG for reminding me of this). CrashBash (talk) 09:10, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *'Toast, TG and NJGW sharing an awkward romantic relationship with Scarab (Dutch)'. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:30, February 11, 2020 (UTC) :It’s only awkward if you don’t make eye contact. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:44, February 11, 2020 (UTC) ::Very good. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 14:24, February 12, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Surprise ''Which robot went further than you expected, and made you happy about that? *'''Hypno-Disc has to be up there - a robot that didn't make the Top 8 of Series 6 (a full 15 years before the most recent series) placing 6th. Combatwombat555 (talk) 00:40, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Hypno-Disc' certainly gets my vote in the pleasant surprise camp, especially defeating X-Terminator. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 08:48, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Bucky the Robot - Bucky definitely surprised me getting to the melees. Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Delldog'. Did you see its heat?? That was a Heat of Death to end them all, but Delldog slipped through completely unharmed. Genuinely unthinkable. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:24, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Uhhhh... Rosie the Riveter 2, I guess. It had a really good run that no one expected it to have. The bigger shock was that it wasn't the only US 'bot to fight in the Semi-Finals. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 16:18, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'Revolution 2'. A robot I love and it was great to see it get combat victories in this tournament by actually dismembering its opponents rather than having to pass robots it could just out-survive. Jimlaad43(talk) 19:45, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *All good nominations, but the real winnner... is SpaceManiac888, for voting for Steg 2 to escape the heats! It may have not made me happy, but it certainly got a few laughs from others. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:55, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'Series 10 Diotoir outperforming its original incarnation, Kadeena Machina, on its way to the Top 64.' An especially sweet run considering that Nemesis and the Series 5 version fell in the heats for the third consecutive time. Also didn’t expect to see Frostbite surviving to the Melees before getting utterly decimated by two All-Stars. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:07, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'X-Terminator reaching the Top 8 again' was something I did not expect at all, but was delighted to see. Bravo to DemonOfTomorrow for boldly predicting it to finish 8th, and getting it right. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:14, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *:Somehow I feel like that lone prediction was the reason why I won the predictions competition. That, and Carbide somehow falling by the narrowest of margins in its final battle. :P --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 21:58, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *::Very quite possibly. If Carbide had won, I think I might have tied you, or if X-Terminator had finished seventh, he might have caught you. Adster1005 22:34, February 11, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Loss Which robot crashed out far too early? Use my blog to help your decision *My heart says Supernova, but my mind realistically has to say Aftershock, a 'bot dealt one of the worst hands ever in its first Ragnabot run by immediately dying to Magnetar. A shame, 'cause I think it could've definitely made the Grand Final with the right draws. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:49, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Thinking this differently. Yeah, robots like Tornado, Aftershock and many others fell. But here is the thing; at least they faced robots that could easily or competently outmatch it. Pulsar's loss was different. It lost to a machine that had fallen to several spinners in the past, in Bulldog Breed. A classic machine that while competent, should easily be outmatched by a Series 8 Grand Finalist with a drum spinner. Alas, not the case, making it a major but unexpected loss, unlike many of the others that you could understand falling at an early stage. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 00:51, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Aftershock and Pulsar are probably more surprising, but Tornado I feel at least warrants a nomination. A robot that perennially features in the last stages of any tournament it's in (and that placed second in Ragnabot 1), bombing out in round 2. Combatwombat555 (talk) 01:12, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *For me Aftershock losing in the Heats was very shocking, especially as that is a machine that could have made the Semis at the very least. But I do agree with Combatwombat with his choice for Tornado, however, I just feel Aftershock's loss to be the more "big" Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:56, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *For me, Firestorm. Ok, so it reached the melees but had it not drawn probably two of ten machines that could have beaten it, I definitely saw it going further than Top 96. Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Dantomkia' and Bigger Brother both crashed out in the heats having both drawn the one robot that could beat them, despite being leagues ahead of the rest of the pack in their respective heats. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 12:58, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Aftershock' is the best robot we lost within the heats (followed by Supernova). However I agree with Space that the award goes to Pulsar, because it didn't just lose in the second round, it lost to Bulldog Breed of all things in a clear "let's get rid of Pulsar" move that was later proven unnecessary as Terrorhurtz was waiting for the winner. I'll reiterate that I'm not upset about this - getting rid of Pulsar nice and early was great - but it does stand out as the robot who deserves this award the most. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:16, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *May I add Panic Attack and Roadblock to the list? Did not anticipate the first two UK champions to crash out in Round 1, even if their draws lead to an excellent fantasy All-Stars clash and a worthy underdog victory for Arnold A. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Thermidor 2' went out in Round 1 by losing in a way a quality robot like itself shouldn't ever have to lose - being up against a robot it loses to because it can't do anything to it. Gabriel is going to romp through early rounds with ease, but it would be much nicer if it won those battles rather than didn't lose, for example, TR2 vs Gabriel. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:14, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Improver/Decliner Which robots showed the sharpest improvements and declines from the previous Ragnabot? Use Crash's blog for guidance. *My biggest improver is definitely Texas Tornado for its impressive performance all the way into the Top 32 where it had no right to be. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:54, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest... decliner? has to go to Atomic. From fourth place all the way down to bombing out in the heats, Atomic's went into meltdown far quicker than I expected. --TheyCallMeDoot (*doot doot*) 00:54, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest Improver: Wild Thing - Finally got some luck here, going from R1 to QFR1. Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest Decliner: Philipper 2 - Quite well in Ragnabot 2, to a Round 1 fall in this Ragnabot 3. Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest improvers: Wheely Big Cheese crashed out in Round 2 in Ragnabot 2, but stormed through to the Top 16 this time around, while Hypno-Disc went one step further, finishing 6th after falling in Round 3 last time. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 13:09, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest decline: Before this Ragnabot, Destructive Criticism had amassed two consecutive Top 32 finishes, only to fall at the first hurdle this time around. Raging Reality also deserves a mention, having reached the Top 16 last series only to lose in Round 2 this time. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 13:09, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest improvements: Reptirron the Second, Cyrax and Pinser all made the Top 64 despite not even qualifying for the last series. The Top 96 also adds Twister DS2, Zorro, Hyperactive, Delldog and Orac's Revenge to this. However , I'm giving this to Wheely Big Cheese, for reaching the Top 16 in the first Ragnabot it ever won a heat in. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:23, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest decline: While the definite runner-up is Destructive Criticism, I have to give it to Atomic. Going from two Top 8 finishes down to a Heat Final was quite miserable. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:23, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest Improver: Hypno-Disc finishing 6th following its astounding defeat to Big Nipper in the heats last time out. A worthy mention also goes to Kat 3 for reaching the Round of 64 after failing to qualify for Ragnabot 1 and being eliminated in the first round of Ragnabot 2. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest Decliner: Philipper 2 and Corkscrew Two have one thing in common: both enjoyed a great run to the Top 32 in Ragnabot 2, only to be swiftly defeated in Round 1 this time around. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Biggest Improver was Mean Streak, because even though it won its Qualifier, its mysterious withdrawal meant it could not progress further! Now, it reached Round 3! Biggest Decliner has to be Tornado, who continues to plumb the depths ever since becoming Ragnabot 1 runners-up. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:00, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Best Vote/Reply Which user posted the funniest/most insightful/intriguing or in any other way best vote in a battle? Did they make you laugh, completely convince you to switch votes, or just generally described every factor in the battle perfectly? Post the user and battle so we can find it. *'ToastUltimatum, Qualifiers - Lizzard over The Parthian Shot - "AND DE VINNER ISH LIZZARD".' Although there are four other ones, with the meme train in Heat O, being another good one, Toast gets my vote. Vulcans in Heat B of Tsunami vs DTK, Up went DTK ... You're an irritant. Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *SpaceManiac888, Rawbot vs Rammstein, Heat U, Round 2, "…THAT BOT IS SO RAW THAT IT MAKES NEMESIS' KEBAB LOOK OVERCOOKED." [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *For me, it's a toss up between Space revealing his political views in Heat U, and the time someone said my DBFITAIAPHT sounded like something Taz would say! Hogwild94 (talk) 19:17, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Jimlaad43, Combatwombat55, TheyCallMeDoot, SpaceManiac888 and VulcansHowl for variants of Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, Baby Shark in Crasha Gnasha vs Tomahawk in Heat O. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:48, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :Meanwhile, I referenced Shark Puppet and no one got it. Oh well. CrashBash (talk) 09:36, February 13, 2020 (UTC) ::All my PewDiePie and KSI vs Logan Paul references went unnoticed too. When it coems to Youtube banter, unless you know the channel before, there's no chance of anyone getting it. Jimlaad43(talk) 09:51, February 13, 2020 (UTC) :::@Jimlaad Probably explains why my Super GT reference in Bigger Brother vs Hammerhead never caught on. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 10:06, February 13, 2020 (UTC) *'Toast for his vote for Draven against Kan-Opener', which completely turned the tide in Draven's favour. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:03, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *Heat T, Spam vs Ironside3 - VulcansHowl. Knowing that Spam is a polycarbonate Spam cylinder with exposed Spam wheels, Ironside3 should have no problem Spam tearing Spam apart with its Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam…. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:06, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *CrashBash, Qualifiers, Vector vs Propeller-Head:"Err, you want me to fight Propeller-Head? Well, I'd love to but, err...I can't. I have to...err...find a computer room? Yeah, that's it....no, wait, take me out of the arena! HELP! HEEEEEELP!!!" [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 22:07, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'Any votes giving alternative pronunciations for Whirlpool 70 (Heat K, Round 1, vs Facet) and 101 (Heat O, Round 1, vs Alpha).' [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 09:19, February 13, 2020 (UTC) **Special mentions to Nick's onslaught of references to Swedish Eurovision entries in the same round. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:40, February 13, 2020 (UTC) *Diotoir, Heat K, The Predator vs Weld-Dor 2, Round 1, Predator should take a seat over there. If anyone else (besides me and Diotoir) knows what that quote references, then maybe you should have a seat right over there as well. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 10:07, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Shock Win Which battle produced the biggest shock win? A good/All-Star robot crashing out to a much less successful and regarded robot, which just happened to be the right robot to stop their run? *'Gabriel 2 & Nuts 2 beating Firestorm V' - Did not expect to see Firestorm crash out in the Melees, as I said above, these two machines were some of the only machines that could force Firestorm out. Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Arnold A. Terminegger over Roadblock', Heat E, Round 1. The fact that this went 12-0 in Arnold’s favour is even more impressive considering the pedigree of Bodmin Community College’s machine. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:38, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Draven over Kan-Opener (7)', Heat Q, Round 3. The Facebook link I found concerning Draven’s armour was what convinced me that Toast’s analogy was more likely to happen than Kan-Opener crushing its sides. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:38, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Cherub over Drillzilla', Quarter-Final 1, Round of 64. Another closely-fought battle, and an outcome which would most likely leave Cherub anti-fans apoplectic no matter how well it fought. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:38, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Manta over Dominator 2', Quarter-Final 3, Round of 32. Wouldn’t be the last time that my best-performing Sweepstake nominee would dish out sparks. Here, it got to pull off what S.M.I.D.S.Y. couldn’t quite do, and the knowledge we subsequently got of Manta’s Grade 5 titanium armour would have only made it more difficult for Dominator 2 to get the damage advantage it relies on. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:38, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Cerberus over 101' - To this day, I'm still not sure why I was so certain that Cerberus would beat 101, but even now I believe it. And yet we still regard 101 as the better machine even though both are based on pushing. Raises some real questions. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 18:09, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Bulldog Breed over Pulsar'. Here you have a flipper that while decent, was dominated by Classic-era spinners. On the flipside, you have a powerful Series 8 drum spinner with a fantastic wedge. Henceforth, how Bulldog Breed managed to achieve the upset win is beyond me. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 21:05, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'259 beating Chaos 2'. A robot famous for not liking knocks to its weapon system and having no srimech in 259, and often lambasted as a Glass Cannon somehow beat a former Grand Champion that fought in the same series as it. I was not expecting that result at all. Jimlaad43(talk) 21:33, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Ragnabot 3 meme What meme and regularly returning vote/caption/comment became the best meme of this tournament? *Would say wheels, but that's quite major, so I'll go for Hogwild's Don't bring featherweights into the Arena in a predominantly heavyweight tournament (or DBFITAIAPHT) or One flip and done Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Jimlaad trying to say that even though it made the Top 32, Centurion didn't get 17th place in Ragnabot 1, claiming that only the robot who lost to the champion could deserve that title. The robot in the Top 32 who lost to Razer in that tournament was, of course, Centurion. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:27, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Has to be mentioned here at some point: Don’t bring wheels into the arena count: xx - SpaceManiac888 [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:07, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *Short Circuit fulfilling its Ragnabot 2 prophecy to escape the heats. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:35, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *Ansgar 3 appearing in the last heat again. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:55, February 10, 2020 (UTC) *'Toast and his love affair with W.A.S.P.' started in Ragnabot 1, intensified in Ragnabot 2, and has continued into Ragnabot 3 thanks to him being the sole voter for it against Beast of Bodmin! SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 20:57, February 10, 2020 (UTC) Best Ragnabot 3 blog Which Blog written by a user about Ragnabot 3 was the best or most informative, useful or greatest commentary? *RIP in Pieces award *Going home in a Bin Bag *OotA list *Don't Bring Wheels into the Arena *Space's Opinions and Awards *3 vs 2 - For Better or For Worse *Crash's Top 16 thoughts *Adster's Summary Recap *Top 96 Predictions Competition *Competitors Ranked *Ragnabot Series Record Best Episode Which Episode (Page) was the best one to be involved in voting for? *'Heat I'. So many battles were up for debate, and many ended up with an amazing comeback by the winning machine. UFO was arguably the MVP of the entire episode, coming from behind against both Mega Morg and Hodaf the Bad. While Steg 2 annoyingly got through the entire heat, seeing machines like Short Circuit and V-Max battling it out for a place was heart-warming to say the least. *As for the worst (if we are doing this), it has to be Heat J. Sure, while there were a few close debates here and there, I found this one to be one of the most dreary out there. The problem was that there were far too many "squash" battles, whitewashes that made voting boring. Round 2 may as well be the worst section of the entire Ragnabot, because there was only ONE countervote that entire round. That is unacceptable. Didn't help that there were only two all-stars, Thor and Bigger Brother, who would easily outmatch any others in the heat. They did battle in the third round, but another whitewash didn't help. Only saving grace for me was Maximum Torque's surprising run, but that wasn't enough to save this episode. SpaceManiac888 (Talk) 01:06, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Heat A' was a great heat with loads of Big name battles and a surprise heat winner in Spawn of Scutter. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:01, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Heat D' was a good heat. I quite enjoyed the Bulldog Breed/Terrorhurtz/Pulsar/Pussycat/Kat 3 battles, as well as some machines we lost in Round 2. (Jim's just pipped me to Heat A). Adster1005 11:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *For me it was Heat I. So many close decisions in every single update, it had me gripped from start to finish. I still remember many of the backstage chats I had with other voters whilst this updated. Much as Heat A was good, it suffered from being brought forwards in the running order as we weren't properly able to figure out how balanced the other heats would be, and it generally came "too soon". [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 15:32, February 9, 2020 (UTC) *'Heat Q' deserves a mention. Another heat of death with 3 UK champions plus Foreign champs and multiple more heat winners. Somehow out of all of it, Delldog and Jabber ended up in a super-close heat final having avoided the death and destruction unravelling around them. Jimlaad43(talk) 20:58, February 10, 2020 (UTC) **Yep, this was in the top two for me. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 10:56, February 13, 2020 (UTC) *'Heat I' is probably the most enjoyable "episode" of voting I've ever been a part of on the Wiki. [[User:The R A Z 3R|'R'a'z'3'r']](talk) 19:21, February 11, 2020 (UTC) *'Rantnabot' was good fun as we got to play with the Antweights for once and the HEXBUG Matilda. Jimlaad43(talk) 10:45, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Innovation Award What was the best new feature of Ragnabot 3 compared to previous Ragnabot versions? *Rantnabot. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Reduced number of Qualifiers. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Free Passes being knocked out in the qualifiers. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *24 heats. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Pre-Quarter-Final Melees. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Expanded Sweepstake Scoring system. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Schrödinger's Floor/House Robots. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *Interchangeable Weapons rule. Jimlaad43(talk) 23:57, February 8, 2020 (UTC) *American Robot Wars pre-Series 1 robot inclusion. Jimlaad43(talk) 15:55, February 10, 2020 (UTC) :*I hardly noticed the Interchangeable Weapon rule and based on some of the Big Nipper votes, neither did others...Diotoir the son of nemesis (talk) 06:53, February 9, 2020 (UTC)